


Entertain My Faith

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Crossover, I suck at tagging things though so I may have kind of maybe given up, M/M, but they were there during the battle, only the two characters named, so I tagged them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs this- they need this. He never wanted to lead them here, he didn't want this position. (Solider, brother, son, friend-) Harry never wanted their acceptance, their trust, he didn't want the fame of the power that he found came with his greatest loss, he didn't ask for the power that his name carried or the respect that an act he can barely recall had brought with it. </p><p>He wanted to be just Harry- but he knows he was never just Harry. These are the cards that he has been dealt in life and theres nothing he can do to change what has happened, no matter how much he wanted to change even the smallest of blunders. </p><p>So he looks to the sky, and he begs, thinking for a fleeting second he could hear muffled laughter in the back of his mind as he whisper-whimpers, "Please, please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertain My Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the lack of updates and general posting but I'm just so tired and things have just seemed to lose their sparkle and colour lately.

\---

"I just want- need a miracle, please, please, one more miracle." Harry whimpers as he raises his face to the sky, holding his wand tightly in a closed fist, the fine wood digging in to his fingers and palm almost painfully, "Please, please. One more, thats all I need- we need, please please."

Harry looks back at the castle- Hogwarts- home looming above him and he sees all the people so ready to fight for their family, friends, freedom, lives. He looks at the crowd of pseudo soldiers, family, friends, different houses forgotten, different family's united together, if only for the moment. 

He looks at the crowd and he glancing back up at the sky his eyes slide closed as he whisper, whimper, begs, his voice shaking and almost breaking. "Please, please. Not for me, but for them, one last miracle for them please, always for them, everything for them, please. Please." Harry begs, he's not ashamed to admit that. He begs for his friends, his family, his house, his home. He begs but not for himself, he begs for their future, their survival and their lives. (Its a miracle he's alive never mind here, after all-)

He needs this- they need this. He never wanted to lead them here, he didn't want this position. (Solider, brother, son, friend-) Harry never wanted their acceptance, their trust, he didn't want the fame of the power that he found came with his greatest loss, he didn't ask for the power that his name carried or the respect that an act he can barely recall had brought with it. 

He wanted to be just Harry- but he knows he was never just Harry. These are the cards that he has been dealt in life and theres nothing he can do to change what has happened, no matter how much he wanted to change even the smallest of blunders. 

So he looks to the sky, and he begs, thinking for a fleeting second he could hear muffled laughter in the back of his mind as he whisper-whimpers, "Please, please."

He knows theres an army coming, he knows that the wards can't protect them, that they will have to protect themselves. He knows. He knows so much- but the laughter in his head grows. Its not cruel or mocking like the children he remembers from his primary school or the other whispers in his mind that he grew up with, its not like the scream that ripped through his mind (Dean Winchester is dead-) its not- its nothing. 

Its familiar in a way Harry cant recall, but it reminds him of sweet kisses and a charming smile, eyes older than the body they are paired with. They remind him of lost hours and never ending seconds. They remind him, they remind him of-

"Oh, baby, all you had to do was ask."

Harry's eyes fly open and he turns quickly because Gabriel never quite gave up being able to sneak up on him and- Harry feels his lips pull in to an involuntary smile. The whispers in his mind pause for a moment before settling back to a quiet buzz. Harry can't help but grin at the man, angle, god, outcast in front of him. 

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?"

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Twenty One Pilots - "Holding On To You"
> 
> "Remember the moment you know exactly where you're going,  
> 'Cause the next moment, before you know it,  
> Time is slowing and it's frozen still,  
> And the window sill looks really nice, right?  
> You think twice about your life, it probably happens at night,  
> Right? Fight it, take the pain, ignite it,  
> Tie a noose around your mind loose enough to breathe fine and tie it,  
> To a tree, tell it, "You belong to me,  
> This ain't a noose, this is a leash,  
> And I have news for you, you must obey me."
> 
> You are surrounding all my surroundings,  
> Sounding down the mountain range of my left-side brain,  
> You are surrounding all my surroundings,  
> Twisting the kaleidoscope behind both of my eyes.
> 
> Entertain my faith."


End file.
